bolwing
by xxpatixx
Summary: Yuki along with Aido,Ichjio, and Yori go bolwing every friday and sunday but what happens when they find Zero and Kaname there one night? i know bad summery plz R


**_hi there this is a little somthing i thougth of when i was bowling in school and me and my friend stared to wonder if vk charactors ever go bolwing and i made this i hope you all like it plz tell me what you think. _**

**_i do not own Vampire knight. _**

**_ps i dont know if its going to be more or not but tell me what you think if i should add more or just leave it i could also use it as some roandom things they do will that all on with the storie^^ _**

It was Friday night and as always Yuki has gone missing. Will she hasn't really gone missing she was out with her friend Yori no one new where they just know that they would always head out. So both zero and Kaname where stuck with each other along with the headmaster.

"Zero Kaname , have you ever went bowling?" the headmaster asked them as they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"oh will there is this bowling lay that just open up about 5 mounts ago and its doing really will and they seen me Cuban for a free game of 2 I was going to take Yuki with me you know father and daughter time-"

"she not your real daughter headmaster." Zero said as he took his eyes of his latest issue of vampire hunter magazine that was only sold to vampire hunters, the headmaster just smiled at him

"will you never know she could be my daughter I mean my late and early 20's are a blur so you never know,"

"you're a direly old gay man." Zero said he won't usually say this since Yuki was always there but it didn't matter since she was not there at the moment.

"will anyways that aside like I was saying I wanted to take Yuki but she went with Yori somewhere again so why don't you and Kaname-san take it I have no use of it."

"Thanks but no thanks I never bowled before." Zero said as he looked back in his magazine.

"No need I never had played but I know I would win if I played ageist a lousy hunter if you could call him that." Kaname said as he smirked a little Zero looked back at him with a vain popping out on his forehead.

"really will this lousy hunter can be you to the ground in blowing and any game you thought at him."

"HA ya and then I will give up on Yuki, ya that going to happen ."

"Ya then prove it give me that headmaster!!" he yelled as he took the Cuban from the headmaster and they both put on their jackets and head to Kaname limbo that was just outside. Since the headmaster call the diver to let him know that Kaname would be needing a rid to the bowling lay. He smiled as he was the 2 young men head out and how his plan to get them to get along was going, she shut the door and went to make some green tea and dinner for them when they return.

**In the bowling lay with Yuki and Yori **

"YA another strike!!" Yuki yelled as she turn to her friends.

"No fair Yuki, you have to be cheating!" Aido yelled

"How can she cheat? You thought a ball and see how many pins you hit. There no way to cheat. " Yori said

"come on Aido its your turn!" Ichijo said

"I''m going to get some thing to eat." Yuki said as she stared to walked of of the lain

"get me some fry's and more soda!"- Ichijo

"get some pizzas too!"- Aido

"strawberry milkshake!"- Yoir.

"Ok" Yuki said as she walked away. Once there she order the food and a blueberry milkshake and told them what lain they where in as she walked to the other it seem like they where taking a rest.

"K it will be here soon."

"Thanks." she said as she walked back

""thanks Yuyu" Aido said calling her by her nickname that they would call her when they had blowing Friday. No one know that they where friends but they where they stayed to hang out a little bit after the blowing lay had opened and they can become close friends there where no secrets between them even Yori know that Aido and Ichijo where vampires.

"Your welcome AIAI." Yuki said as she laughed a little

"ICIC wanted to take a little break YUYU" Yori said and Yuki sat next to her and took the rest of Ichijo root beer.

"ya that was mine" he wiped

"was yours ICIC, now its mine and your get another one soon" Yuki said pouching his arm playfully. They all laughed

"So how is was your week?" Aido asked

"could be better, if you didnt send us tex message in class AIAI. our teacher almost took our cells alway!!" Yori said and Yuki nodded

"Ya try to came down wtiht he tex AiAi and we are doing find. its jsut that there is a math test on Monday and we aren't that good in math." Yuki said

"you head that AIAI?" Ichijo asked and Aido nodded

"2 beautiful maidens,in need. What ever will we do?"

"Help them of could or what kind of knight would we be if we dont?"

"really, you guysd can help us?" both Yuki and Yori asked as the guys nodded

"yap we are good in math we can help on Sunday when we come back here."

"Ya that would be great!" they both yelled and hugged both Aido and Ichijo

Both vampires laughed and the food came and they eat and laughed as they talked more and more, they where the perfect group of friends and they liked keeping it like that.

**With Kaname and Zero when they get to the bowling lay**

Once Kaname and Zero got to the bowling lay they where surprised on how may people there where. And how big it was there where more then 50 lanes there along with a game room and bar. They went and got the shoes and picked a ball even thought neither of them ever played they know the rules. They had land 30 and 31. And the game was on. Zero went first and took down about 2 pins as Kaname took down 3. The next turn Zero miss but Kaname go 2 more pins down. The game kept going like this until they finished

"I win." Kaname said

" Are you kidding me you so did not wind you lost!!" Zero yelled

"please I got 30."

"it's a tie!" Zero yelled at him

"but you missed most of yours."

They stared to ague and a other teens and adults looked at them, they had never seen a seen like this before.

"zero? Is that you my boy?" an old man asked as he looked at him

"?"

"I know it was you you're the only one I know that has gray hair." the man said

"I see you have made some good friends." he said looking at Kaname

"what no his not my friend I hate him!!" he yelled

Kaname just watching

"oh sorry about that my boy am Bobby blue and I was one of Zero teachers when he was younger, " he said smiling at Kaname

"its good to meet you sir am Kaname Kuran." he said as he bowed to the man

"will I never thought I would see you here Zero I seen Yuki here a few times but never you I never saw you of the bowling type." both Kaname and Zero looked at him

"Yuki been here?" they asked and he nodded

"why yes she come often, but I haven't see her here today, I would have thought think you would know she comes here."

"oh will she don't tell me anything." Zero said

"will, no surprised if she didnt say anything to _**you,**_ but to not tell me, she tells me everything." Kaname said

"That it pretty boy, your going down!!" Yelled Zero as the man laughed

"I can see your good friends, only best friends can act like they hate each other an still hang out together. will, I will see you another time, my boy I have to go I only came here to bring my kids. I see you another time. " and with that left.

"good bye" both Zero and Kaname said together and then looked at each other and gave each other evil looks.

But before they could say anything they head a Yell

"HAHAHAHA" they know that yell it was Yuki!! They ran to where they head her voice.

"We won, we won!!" they then saw both Yori and Yuki jumping up and down.

"No way!! You cheated!" Aido yelled

"Not true!!" they said together and laughed again

"Yuki?!" Yuki turn to see both Kaname and Zero and she smiled at them

"Kaname! Zero! What are you doing here?" she asked

"we where about to asked the same thing."

"oh will this is where we hang out every friday and Sunday you know, just hang out and have fun. So why are you here?" she asked

"the headmaster had a Cuban for a free game and gave it to us since you won't home. "

"oh who won?"

"It was a tie"

"oh really by how much?"

"30" Kaname answered

"oh will we just finished a game want to play the next one with us?" Aido asked

"um such, so how about here who won?" Zero asked as he took another ball

"Yuki did"

"by how much?" Kaname asked surprised by this.

"300! Its her best! I got 159 Aido has 200 and Yori had 209"Ichigo answered as he looked at the score bored

Both Zero and Kaname looked at Yuki who was smiling and then looked at each other and almost fell over….. Yuki looked at them and said in a innocent voce

"What wrong with them?"


End file.
